Temporada 12 (Grey's Anatomy)
La doceava temporada de Grey's Anatomy se estrenó el 24 de septiembre de 2015, y contó con 24 episodios. Fue transmitida las noches de los jueves a las 8 pm por la cadena ABC. Resumen Los doctores se encuentran a sí mismos en un mundo de políticas sexuales. Bailey batalla con lo que significa ser una mujer a cargo del hospital y su esposo, mientras que Maggie se enfrenta a los retos de salir con un hombre más joven y Amelia lucha contra sus propios demonios. Mientras tanto, a raíz de un ataque brutal, Meredith encuentra consuelo y amor en el lugar más inesperado, Callie y Arizona se encuentran en una pelea por sus vidas, y las tensiones aumentan cuando Amelia y Meredith se encuentran cara a cara con la doctora responsable de la muerte de Derek. Tramas Elenco Elenco Principal *Ellen Pompeo como Dra. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Justin Chambers como Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *Chandra Wilson como Dra. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. como Dr. Richard Webber (23/24) *Sara Ramírez como Dra. Callie Torres (24/24) *Kevin McKidd como Dr. Owen Hunt (23/24) *Jessica Capshaw como Dra. Arizona Robbins (24/24) *Sarah Drew como Dra. April Kepner (24/24) *Jesse Williams como Dr. Jackson Avery (24/24) *Caterina Scorsone como Dra. Amelia Shepherd (24/24) *Camilla Luddington como Dra. Jo Wilson (24/24) *Jerrika Hinton como Dra. Stephanie Edwards (23/24) *Kelly McCreary como Dra. Maggie Pierce (24/24) *Jason George como Dr. Ben Warren (22/24) *Martin Henderson como Dr. Nathan Riggs (19/24) (a partir del 12x06) *Giacomo Gianniotti como Dr. Andrew DeLuca (21/24) (a partir del 12x10, anteriormente recurrente) Estrellas Invitadas Recurrentes *Joe Adler como Dr. Isaac Cross (12/24) *Joe Dinicol como Dr. Mitchell Spencer (4/24) *Debbie Allen como Dra. Catherine Avery (6/24) *Samantha Sloyan como Dra. Penelope Blake (19/24) *Debra Mooney como Evelyn Hunt (2/24) *Drew Rausch como John Finch (1/24) *Robert Baker como Dr. Charles Percy (1/24) *Skyler Shaye como Katie Bryce (1/24) *Scott Elrod como Dr. William Thorpe (4/24) *Wilmer Valderrama como Kyle Diaz (5/24) *Rebecca McFarland como Tara Parker (2/24) *Morgan Lily como Jennifer Parker (2/24) *Vanessa Bell Calloway como Lucinda Gamble (2/24) Estrellas Invitadas *Lindsay Kay Hayward como Jade Bell *Maya Stojan como Tatiana Flauto *Casey Wilson como Courtney Hall *Rita Moreno como Gayle McColl *Gwendoline Yeo como Michelle Carpio Co-Estrellas Recurrentes *Nicole Cummins como Paramédico Nicole Cummins (1/24) *Maria Elena Maglaris como Enfermera Maria (2/24) *Vivian Nixon como Dra. Hannah Brody (3/24) *Gordon James como Enfermera Gregory (1/24) *Aniela Gumbs como Zola Grey Shepherd (4/24) *Brody y Ryder Nolan Goodstadt como Derek Bailey Shepherd (4/24) *Payton Silver como Dr. Knox (2/24) *JoAnna Rhambo como Enfermera del quirófano (1/24) *Curtis Walker como Piloto (1/24) *Eva Ariel Binder como Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres (4/24) *Charles Maceo como K. Clarke (2/24) *Katie Harker como Paramédico (2/24) *Shaan Sharma como Omar Singh (2/24) *Asia Monet Ray como Jasmine Singh (2/24) *Melanie Jean como Enfermera (1/24) Notas y Trivia Episodios 12x01-1.jpg|'Sledgehammer'|link=Sledgehammer 12x02-3.jpg|'Walking Tall'|link=Walking Tall 12x03-3.jpg|'I Choose You'|link=I Choose You 12x04-12.jpg|'Old Time Rock and Roll'|link=Old Time Rock and Roll 12x05-1.jpg|'Guess Who's Coming to Dinner'|link=Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 12x06-21.jpg|'The Me Nobody Knows'|link=The Me Nobody Knows 12x07-2.jpg|'Something Against You'|link=Something Against You 12x08-6.jpg|'Things We Lost in the Fire'|link=Things We Lost in the Fire 12x09-3.jpg|'The Sound of Silence'|link=The Sound of Silence 12x10-1.jpg|'All I Want is You'|link=All I Want is You 12x11-4.jpg|'Unbreak My Heart'|link=Unbreak My Heart 12x12-1.jpg|'My Next Life'|link=My Next Life 12x13-6.jpg|'All Eyez on Me'|link=All Eyez on Me 12x14-1.jpg|'Odd Man Out'|link=Odd Man Out 12x15-8.jpg|'I Am Not Waiting Anymore'|link=I Am Not Waiting Anymore 12x16-1.jpg|'When It Hurts So Bad'|link=When It Hurts So Bad 12x17-1.jpg|'I Wear the Face'|link=I Wear the Face 12x18-20.jpg|'There's a Fine, Fine Line'|link=There's a Fine, Fine Line 12x19-12.jpg|'It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)'|link=It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 12x20-1.jpg|'Trigger Happy'|link=Trigger Happy 12x21-2.jpg|'You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side'|link=You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side 12x22-1.jpg|'Mama Tried'|link=Mama Tried 12x23-5.jpg|'At Last'|link=At Last 12x24-50.jpg|'Family Affair'|link=Family Affair Recepción Lanzamiento del DVD El boxset de "Grey's Anatomy: La Doceava Temporada – Deja que el sol brille" fue puesto a la venta el 30 de agosto de 2016. Detalles del juego El boxset contiene los 24 episodios de la temporada. La caja del DVD incluye 6 discos. Extras Además de los episodios, el boxset de la temporada 12 contiene también un par de extras especiales: *Escenas eliminadas *Puntos de sutura: bloopers Galería Promocionales del Elenco EllenPompeoTemporada12.jpg EllenPompeoT12-3.jpg EllenPompeoT12-4.jpg EllenPompeoT12-7.jpg EllenPompeoT12-6.jpg EllenPompeoT12-5.jpg EllenPompeoT12-1.jpg EllenPompeoT12-8.jpg EllenPompeoT12-2.jpg RichardWebberT12-1.jpg RichardWebberT12-2.jpg RichardWebberT12-3.jpg OwenHuntT12-1.jpg AmeliaShepherdT12-1.jpg AmeliaShepherdT12-2.jpg JoWilsonS12-1.jpg JoWilsonS12-2.jpg JoWilsonS12-3.jpg StephanieEdwardsT12-1.jpg StephanieEdwardsS12-2.jpg StephanieEdwardsT12-3.jpg StephanieEdwardsT12-4.jpg MaggiePierceT12-1.jpg MaggiePierceT12-2.jpg NathanRiggsT12-1.jpg NathanRiggsT12-2.jpg NathanRiggsT12-3.jpg NathanRiggsT12-4.jpg NathanRiggsT12-5.jpg NathanRiggsT12-6.jpg NathanRiggsT12-7.jpg NathanRiggsT12-8.jpg NathanRiggsT12-9.jpg AndrewDeLucaT12-1.jpg BenWarrenT12-1.jpg BenWarrenT12-2.jpg BenWarrenT12-3.jpg BenWarrenT12-4.jpg BenWarrenT12-5.jpg BenWarrenT12-6.jpg Posters Temporada12Poster2.jpg Temporada12Poster3.jpg Temporada12PosterTGIT.jpg Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Grey's Anatomy